The present invention relates generally to a method of preparing stackable block structures from raw concrete mixes, and more particularly to such a method for forming block structures wherein the individual blocks are formed in a mold box with the sides of the block being positioned along the upper and lower surfaces of the mold box. More particularly, the method of the present invention relates to such an assembly process wherein articulated core bars are introduced and removed from the mold box along an axis formed parallel to the bottom surface of the mold box and parallel to the surface of the conveyor upon which the blocks are formed. Stackable blocks prepared in accordance with the present invention are processed expeditiously and find wide application in the creation and erection of retaining walls, as well as for general building purposes.
In the past, concrete blocks and stackable block structures in particular have typically been formed from raw concrete mixes compressed and formed or otherwise configured within a mold box. These mold boxes have frequently been supported or otherwise positioned on the surface of a moving conveyor wherein various operations are undertaken in the process of formation and creation of the blocks. In order to fabricate stackable block structures with a configuration including a hollow core, core rods have been utilized which are typically articulated along an axis perpendicular or normal to the surface of the supporting conveyor belt, and with the supporting surface of the conveyor belt in direct contact with the surface of the block which becomes the top or the bottom. Such processes are relatively straightforward when conventional blocks are being formed, however when blocks having winged or flanged protrusions along one of their surfaces, these typical processes and/or procedures become difficult to undertake on a continuous and/or automatic basis. The present invention utilizes a process and technique which departs from the typical operations described above, and at the same time, makes it possible to continuously and/or automatically produce blocks which are formed with wing portions and/or flanges along the rear face thereof.